soy_bacon_and_piefandomcom-20200215-history
Back to the Past
''' Back to the Past '''is a story in which Isha is sent back to World War I by a mysterious device in Conundrum's possession. Plot Opening Fight The story begins with Isha sneaking into a Conundrum facility in Aqaba, Jordan. Attempting to destroy the facility, he wields his khanda to butcher Conundrum soldiers. Walking into an empty laboratory, Isha sees a strange device on a table with files on it. Just then, 6 members of Conundrum yell "FREEZE!" before pulling out their trademark Nagant Revolvers. Isha reaches his hand back and touches the device. His body then starts to liquefy and the soldiers fire their revolvers at his liquid body. All that is left is an orange puddle... "Where Am I?" Isha then is sent back butt-naked to June 30th 1917 in the exact location he was in the present day. "Where am I?" Isha mumbles Three soldiers from the Ottoman Empire with Remington Rolling Block rifles march up to him and point them at his head and shout in a foreign language. Not understanding what he says, he punches one in the face as one of his enemies spits on him before pulling out a knife. As the soldier tries to stab Isha, bullets fire at wipe them all out. Looking, he sees 7 British soldiers charging with rifles as another uses a Vickers Machine Gun to wipe out Isha's attackers. One of the soldiers runs up to Isha and helps him up. As Isha puts on the uniform of one of his dead enemies, the soldier who helped him up says "So you don't like these Ottomans either?" "Well, um-" Isha responds before being interrupted as they take him back to his camp I Know You! The soldiers escort a now clothed Isha back to their camp. "Meet our leader!" one of them shrieks as a man in a keffiyeh walks up. He looks familiar as Isha glances at him. "You look familiar sir. Who are you?" Isha asks suspiciously "My name is Thomas Edward Lawrence " the man responds "Lawrence of Arabia! There'sa famous movie about you!" Isha yells in joy "What the bloody hell is a movie?" Lawrence responds Isha grabs Lawrence by his soldier and explains his situation. Lawrence, in shock, does believe his story though. After being told that Isha was fighting enemy soldiers, Lawrence befriends Isha and tells him that they are expecting a major battle to ensue.... Enemy Camp Over at the Ottoman camp, an Ottoman captain walks over to one of his privates. "Is the sword ready to be sent back home?" he asks the private "Yes, but, what does it do exactly?" the private responds "I don't know exactly- but it is deadlier than any other sword we've ever seen..." the captain answers with a grin on his face. Putting the sword in a box, a bullet then strikes the head of the private and the captain turns around. Taking the sword out of the box, an electricity volt comes over the sword and the captain uses it to brutally murder the soldier. A note in the soldier's pocket is a contract hiring the soldier to serve in Lawrence's unit as a mercenary. A firefight then breaks out as soldiers from both sides begin as the Battle of Aqaba ensues... What Really Happened The date is July 6th 1917. Isha and Lawrence of Arabia lead units towards a firefight ensuing between Ottoman soldiers and Auda ibu Tayi's rebels. "Ready to make history my new friend?" Lawrence whispers to Isha "This isn't what happened in the history books" Isha replies "You said you were from the future. Maybe you being here altered the timeline seen in your world." Lawrence answers Lawrence's soldiers move their Vickers over to him as they pull out rifles and Isha pulls out a Frommer Stop he stole from Ottoman soldiers. Isha and Lawrence charge, leading their soldiers into battle. Soldiers of both sides are gunned down as blood covers the battlefield. Lawrence tosses Isha a Janbiya dagger, which he then uses to slice the throat of a charging attacker. The captain with the magical sword (which is know engulfed in flames and acting as a mini-flamethrower) is know in the line of sight of Isha. Dodging balls of fire and firing a pistol at the captain, Lawrence tackles the soldier and slashes the captain's throat with his dagger. "Why was this sword on fire?" Isha asks Lawrence Unable to answer as a poisonous gas grenade flies into their direction. Isha dives on top of it and it's toxins somehow re-activate the cells that sent Isha back in time and send him back to the exact moment he was sent back from... The Present (again) Isha, now back in his present conscious, disarms one of his enemies and pistol whips all of his adversaries as he apprehends the Conundrum soldiers. Isha then puts explosives on the device. As Isha sneaks out and detonates the bomb, the time travel device blows up. The Conundrum empire is undone and Isha goes home to research "the sword". As he reads about the new Battle of Aqaba, he sees that Lawrence's troops still won and the sword was placed into British custody. It is also said to have been stolen by Nazis in World War II, but the status of the magic sword Isha encountered in World War II is unknown. Isha is still satisfied that no major changes to history were made.... Trivia *The soldier killed by the Ottoman captain is the same soldier who had a memorial in the World War I Museum scene in Playtime With Beatus *The story's title was inspired by the film "Back to the Future" *The author did not know that there was a SpongeBob episode called "Back to the Past", but kept the title because it has nothing to do with this story Category:Stories Category:Main Timeline Stories